zeb and kallus start a family
by estelacastro0706
Summary: it's a few years after the empire and the dome was shot into space and in zeb and kallus' life is starting a new chapter: ... Parenthood
1. chapter 1

**imagine if zeb deliver his own cubs Aka his and kallus' children so this story of kallus being pregnant from month one to nine and i may skipped a head from feeling kicking to childbirth**

chapter#1 conception and news

in the planet of lira son there lives garazeb and kallus who are in the middle of having sex and while they were going at it inside kallus' body if it's impossible by science eggs were being fertilized by zeb's sperm (great now I'm turning myself on imaging those two making Love)

and they fell asleep after two hours of having sex

(one month later...)

zeb and kallus were celebrating their first wedding anniversary and they decided to go on Cruise for a week

kallus who is wearing a polo shirt and shorts said zeb isn't this relaxing and zeb said yeah smell that fresh air and just the two of us before zeb could give kallus a kiss kallus suddenly felt nauseous and ran to the edge of the Rail and threw up later on kallus and zeb were in their room kallus had a cold rag on his forehead

kallus: sorry zeb i dont know what's wrong with me i never got nauseated on a cruise before oh god! i ran into the bedroom and barf into the toilet

zeb: may be you should see the ship doctor he or she may know what's going on with you

later on the nurse on the ship let zeb in the room

zeb: how are you feeling my love i asked kallus who looks better than earlier

kallus: i feel wonderful Zeb? were going to have cubs i said as put my hands on my stomach where our unborn child or children was at

and Zeb smiled and said ohh kallus and as they hugged each other kallus felt nauseous again and accidentally threw up on his husband's back and kallus said ohh zeb I'm so sorry and zeb said it's ok it's perfectly normal to have nausea during first stage of pregnancy I'll just showered and change my clothes,

after a week they returned home and hera asked how was the cruise you two? zeb said it was wonderful and then jacen ran and said uncles zeb and kallus before jacen could ran into kallus zeb picked up jacen and said whoa! there little warrior careful with uncle kallus ok jacen nodded yes and later on at dinner

zeb and kallus stood up and said everyone we have announcement to make and kallus said I'm with child and hera and the rest of the ghost crew were congratulating the new parents to-be,

to be continued...

 **in the next chapter I'll make kallus about five or six months along in the pregnancy**


	2. six months later

**as i said in this chapter kallus is six months along in his pregnancy and imagine if zeb was nervous like someone's hand is shaking after drinking ten cups of coffee ok on with the story! great now i want to eat Donuts right now!** _six months later_

...

in the house of zeb and kallus in one of the spare rooms that being turned into a nursery for their unborn child and they're putting the finishing touches on the room

zeb said there the room is done, the crib is build and the paint is dry now and changing table is ready we got all the diapers and baby clothes is hanged up and ready, toys in the baskets and now now we wait for the baby to come in 3 months

kallus laughed and said the room looks amazing and OOH kallus rubbing his stomach feeling the cub kicking around in his stomach and zeb laughed and put his head on kallus' stomach and said easy on your papa little one I Know you're excited to see the world wait for another three months then you can come into the world

later on kallus lie down on the couch while zeb cooked dinner and kallus felt the baby restless and sing a song to calm their child _once a warrior fighting in a war found love in his enemy to love and soon the bond grew everyday they grew closer together and one day after the war they joined together in marriage and they live happily with each other_ kallus felt the baby moving like it's sleep while rolling to its side and zeb said dinner is ready and kallus that was a great song was that about us during the war and kallus trys standing up and he couldn't lift himself and zeb put out his hands

and kallus grabs zeb's hands and he was able to stand up

zeb: up you go kallus

kallus said thanks zeb and I didn't think i would get off that couch

he and zeb laughed it off and when they're fast asleep

inside of kallus' body there were two lasat Cubs growing in there

the first cub was a human baby girl she has dark blonde hair her skin was white and she had five fingers and toes with a beautiful Crescent Moon birthmark on her cheek

her twin was also a girl with purple hair was human with lasat ears and feet and on her right side of her face was a sun shaped birthmark ( okay that sounds like the shaped necklaces from the movie Twitches) and she had stripes on her arms and legs and her skin was a light purple color

baby girl A said that was a good nap and baby girl B said sister you been asleep for seven hours and I'm wondering about what our parents looks like? and the second baby kicked hard and woke up kallus who said whoa! little one what's got you riled up and the twins heard kallus' voice and calmed down and kallus went back to sleep.

to be continued...

in the next chapter will be the birth in this chapter I wrote kallus and zeb will have twin daughters with the sun and moon shaped birthmarks on opposite cheeks of their face.


	3. happy birthday and surprise baby

three months later...

kallus is now nine months along and due to have their baby or babies any day now and zeb is very nervous and excited to become a father and one day when zeb came home from training the rookies

zeb said kallus I'm home! kallus? then he heard kallus screaming in pain and zeb ran and found kallus on the floor breathing heavily

zeb! kallus cried out in a large amount of pain

zeb: what's wrong kallus as i put my hand on his shoulder

kallus: it's ...the baby! ... he or she is coming! as i squeeze zeb's shoulder

zeb said don't panic i know what to do!

as zeb and kallus has been planning a homebirth two tubs of water, one is warm to clean up the baby, and cool water to keep kallus cool

down, also towels and blankets, rags, scalpel to cut the cord, and pillows for kallus to lie his head on

kallus: ooh hee ooh hee ooh hee huhh ahhh zeb i think it's comin..ahh

zeb got in position to deliver the baby and he said ok kallus push on three one two three push! kallus push! kallus took a breath and started pushing as hard as he could and ten minutes of pushing, breathing, and screaming then a baby's cried was heard and zeb looked at his newborn baby daughter and smiling saying oh kallus it's a very beautiful baby girl!

kallus smiled and zeb cut the cord and cleaned up the baby

then kallus felt another sharp pain and said zeb! i think there's another one coming!?

zeb took a look and said your right kallus and this one is coming fast! and zeb grab another blanket and towel quickly and after kallus gave one more last push and zeb caught the second baby and

zeb said it's another girl! and the second baby joined her twin in their Papa's arms

zeb said you were wonderful kallus and they're so beautiful just like you

kallus said yeah they are and hey I'm not beautiful I'm handsome and what should we name them and zeb said we'll name the first one luna and the second one Oona

zeb called hera and the rest of the ghost crew and told them that he and kalllus are proud parents of twin baby girls and they told zeb and kallus congratulations

a few hours later they put luna and oona to sleep and zeb look at kallus and felt his heart warming up and when he saw his baby daughters' sleeping faces and felt very proud and kallus and zeb went to bed.

the end...


End file.
